pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Gengar Zone
I was the very best. As champion of Kanto, I defeated everyone with my level 100 Gengar. Then came the day I got bored with my champion life and restarted Pokemon Leaf Green. Gengar was gone….. Do you know the misery of being forced to kill pokemon to save your own life? Pokemon don't die you say, well they can. A year later and I still hear their cries of fear. I had gotten to the safari zone. I was needing my sixth badge. While I was in town, I thought I might go catch Pokemon. Battling trainers to get the money to enter, I went in. I was given 30 balls and 700 steps. Only thing was, when I received the items, the Lavender Town ghost appeared. It said it's name was Gengar. Gengar then used perish song. "Why did you leave me! You know how dark it is when Pokemon are suddenly erased? They die, they die and never come back. I however have hacked your game. I took this sprite and now you will pay the price. Either feel the guilt of killing more of us or die. 700 steps and you will die. 30 captures and you will have killed 30 Pokemon, preventing your death." Terrified, I had no choice. I didn't want to die so I chose to capture the Pokemon. What no one explains is when Pokemon are captured, they enter a state of death. They revive upon release, but these safari balls are different. Gengar hacked them and disabled the release button, causing the Pokemon to remain dead. 500 steps. I had killed 20 Pokemon. It was so cruel.… Pokemon were showing up that weren't there normally. The run option was not available and the Pokemon can't flee. I was forced to kill eevees, I was forced to kill pikachus. Laugh at this pathetic Pokemon, but I even had to kill magikarp. Every death was followed by a terrible screech. I tried turning off the game, but my hands wouldn't move. I was possessed by Gengar and there was no escape from this hell. Every step I took made me feel weak in the real world, I couldn't die now. They are just Pokemon, they aren't real and they will not feel any pain. 9 more kills I have done and I was down to my last 30 steps. At this moment, I was considering just letting myself die. I couldn't watch me kill another creature. I walked around until I was down to the last step. I walked into the grass and ran into a Clefairy. The guilt I feel is so bad. I reach for the final ball. There is no escape, I throw the ball and the Clefairy screams in agony. It is dying, slowly realizing it can't be revived. This death was the most disturbing. The Clefairy was slowly dissolving, like being returned to a ball. However, as it dissolved, blood was scattered everywhere as it's body had faded. My character had done it, he won his freedom. But suddenly I feel a sharp pain. I look down from the gameboy and see that I'm bleeding. Clefairy didn't die no differently, it was my blood! I had used my last step to kill all those Pokemon and in the process, I killed myself. As I type this, I am sitting in a hospital, spending my last moments in agony. The doctor said my neighbor found me on the floor with blood everywhere. What was strange, he said, was that those wounds came from the inside, which is impossible to do unless….. You are haunted by Gengar! Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game